animal sasunaru story NEEDS NEW NAME!
by Beautifulyaoilover93
Summary: New neighbors move into the grand neighborhood of the Uchiha's, only to have the new neighbors be old friends of theirs. Something happened to their youngest son Naruto had now the Uzumakis have moved to keep him safe, but are they truly safe or is there more danger then they know? sasunaru, itakyu, and abit onesided kyuunaru check it out! HIATUSE FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

Things to know to make this story easier to understand – These are hybrid creatures between animals and humans, they have the bodies of humans but with the appendages of animals, like; ears, tails, heightened scenes, and there are a few that have whiskers in there humans form. Not many of these animals have whiskers and the ones that do are usually either just born and they will fade when they get older, the few that are older and still have whiskers they are the strongest hybrid and many people want their power. The hybrids do have power such as they're super fast, there very strong and depending on their genes, they have other qualities.

Hi! my second story uploaded! tell me what you think! also i NEED a new name for it so please offer any suggestion on that matter/. well tekll me what you think in a review and dont forget to subscibe! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Oh look dear, it seems like the new neighbors are finally moving in. I wonder who and what they are?" Mikoto Uchiha exclaimed to her husband Fugaku Uchiha when she saw a moving truck pull into the house that was just recently sold in the area.

"Hn, who knows maybe they're a wolf family like us. If they are, I sure can't see us getting along, I'm top wolf around here." Fugaku said to his mate for life, while still reading the newspaper.

"Oh hush, I'm sure that there very lovely people." Mikoto said to husband while smiling. "Oh where are the kids?" She asked while putting a hand on her face trying to remember where they are.

Her husband sighed abit annoyed at his loves forgetfulness "They went out with the other younglings to the meadow remember? They'll be back before its dark."

"Oh! That's right, thanks love!" She said then gave her husband a kiss on the cheek, making him blush slightly. "Now come on, lets go greet the new neighbors." She said then dragged her husband off to where the moving truck was.

This has always been a very peaceful neighborhood, but that also ment that nothing much ever happened, so with the arrival of the new neighbors, everyone was excited to see who they were and what they were. Everyone from that street was there; the dog family of the Inuzuka, the jackal family of the Hyuuga, the cat family of the Nara, the raccoon family of the Sakabu, the pika family of the Haruno, the Leopard family of the Yamamoto, the lemur family of the Yamanaka, the panda family of the Akimichi, and the rabbit family of the Mighty.

"Oh I see everyone is just as curious to see who the new neighbors are huh?" Mikoto said as soon as she see saw everyone.

"Yup I can't wait to see who that are." The female Inuzuka said.

"Yey but I just hope that there don't cause any problems around here." The male cat for the Nara family said.

Just then the back door of the truck opened and out came a tall smiling man with bright blond hair, blue eyes tan skin, and a pair of fox ears and tail.

"A fox family!" Cried the female pika of the Haruno family. Around this neighborhood there are a few rules such as don't eat your neighbor, but them being new around here don't know that. All of the smaller smiles like the cats, pika's and rabbits were afraid they might be attacked.

"Don't worry I'll go over and explain the rules of the neighborhood to them, you all can go back home and rest." Said Fugaku, taking charge like ha always does. Everyone went back home and the Uchiha couple went over the new neighbors.

"Hello my name is Fugaku and this is my wife Mikoto, we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." Fugaku said to the strange fox.

Turning around with his ears up, the fox looked at the Uchiha couple before pouncing on the female Uchiha.

"MIKOTO! It's been so long!" They were both stun by this action but it didn't take long for the male Uchiha to get angry and pull this man off his wife. Pulling him up by the collar Fugaku glared the fox straight in the eye. "Who the hell do you think you are pouncing on my wife like that? Do you want to die?" Now normally that animal would shrink back into his shirt fearing for his life but all the fox did was start to laugh.

"Haha you haven't changed have you Fugaku? Don't you remember me? I was you best friends." The fox said, causing both the wolfs to go into confusion, that is until a second fox appeared. She had long blood red hair, electric green eyes, tan skins and a pair of fox ears and tail as well.

"Minato do you know where- OH MY GOSH! MIKOTO!" The red fox jumped on the female wolf much like the blond fox did earlier.

The female wolf was confused until she got a good look at the foxes. "No way, could it be… Kushina, Minato? Is that you?" Fugaku let go of the fox he had when he heard his wife say those names.

The foxes smiling at them nodded their head yes. "K-KUSHINA! MINATO!" She screamed before pulling them both into a death hug. "Its been so long where have you been? What have you done? Do you have more kids? How are you? KUSHINA MINATO!" She screamed again so happy to be reunited with her old friends, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"Haha were fine Mikoto, its good to see you again. I can't wait to see your kids! And yes we have another kid, do you have any more?" Kushina said with a smile when Mikoto finally let them go. Mikoto was about to answer when she heard her husband scream.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID FOX!" The girls turn around to see Minato giving Fugaku a monster hug and not letting him go.

"Noooo~ Its been so long since we saw each other cant I at least get a hug." Minato whined like a small child. After about five minutes of struggling, Fugaku finally gave in and hugged the fox.

"Mom where do you want this box?" Asked a small fox, with red hair and green eyes and tan skin like his mom.

"Oh Kyuubi come here I want you to meet some old friends of ours they have a son about your age. Kyuubi this is Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha there wolfs and are very dear to me."

Kyuubi looked at them not really caring if they were his parent's friends. "Nice to meet you, so where do you want the box." His parent's just sweat dropped at his uncaringness.

"So you're Kyuubi, I remember when you mom was pregnant with you, man she was one hell raiser then." Mikoto said as she hugged Kyuubi, who stiffened at the contacted form the strange wolf.

"Haha that's nothing, you should have see her when she was pregnant with Naruto, her pregnancy with Kyuubi seemed like heaven." Minato said while laughing.

"Yey and he's been a hell raiser ever since." Kushina said as she laughed along with Minato.

"Oh you have another son?" Fugaku said, worried about that comment Minato just made.

"Oh yes, you'll love him!" Kushina said with a bright smile.

"Kaa-chan, where is Naruto?" Kyuubi asked, his voice held a bit of concern in it. Minato and Kushina froze when Kyuubi bought up that point.

"NARUTO!" Minato and Kushina both yelled as they went to look for Naruto, while Kyuubi, Mikoto and Fugaku just looked at them.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan clam down, I'm sure he just went to look around the new area, I'll go look for him." Kyuubi said and then left after his parents calm down.

"My he certainly has a different personality huh?" Mikoto said after Kyuubi left.

"Yup he is definably his own person." Minato said laughing slightly.

"But his world revolve around his brother though." Kushina said adding on to what Minato, laughing even more.

"Oh why is that?" Fugaku asked.

"Well things have happened." Minato said with a grim look on his face and Kushina with a look of pain in her eyes, making both Uchiha's wonder what happened.

"Well we need to unpack, so we'll see you later." Minato said, him mode changing drastically.

"Why don't we help? It'll go fast for you." Mikoto said with a small smile on her face.

The Uzumaki's agreed with a big smile on their face.

(With Kyuubi in his POV)

'_Damn it Naruto were the hell are you!' _I shouted in my head as I searched for my younger brother. _'What if something happened again!'_ I can't let that happened, after what happened that time I never when him to feel pain again I couldn't protect him then I will protect him now! As I run around looking for Naruto I caught his scent in the wind. I ran towards it only to find Naruto surrounded by a bunch of kids. _'They might try to hurt him!'_ I lunge for him and pull him back in my protective arms and glare at everyone, you could see there surprised in their faces, hah.

"Kyuu-nii what are you doing?" Naruto asked me, looking up at me since he is considerably smaller then me, despite that he's only a few years younger than me. His big blue innocent eyes look at me with wonder, while his bright blond wild hair gets crushed on my chest; his tan round whiskered face is only a few inches away from me, his red lips looking so moist, so nice, so soft…

"KYUU-NII!" Naruto yelled snapping me out of my trance.

"Naruto who are this people?" I said then resume glaring at them. Just then Naruto hit my head.

"Stop it Kyuu-nii these are my friends apparently that all live on the same street that we live on isn't that great! Some are your age and some are mine well have a lot of friends I know it!" Naruto said with such an innocent sparkle in his eye.

'_No! No, it's not great! I don't wanna share Naruto with anyone!' _Was what I thought but what I said was, "Yey, that's really great." Then I forced a smile, I'm sure everyone could tell I was faking but Naruto be as naïve as he is, believed me.

"Well I'm Kyuubi and you already know Naruto, so who are you all?" I said my showing no emotion as usual, the only one that can see my emotions is Naruto. They were a bit hesitant at first but then the dog started to speak.

"Well in Kiba nice to meetcha!" _'A loud mouth mutt.'_

"I'm Neji and his is my cousin Hinata." "H-hello" (Hinata) '_An arrogant jackal and a shy one huh?'_

"I'm Sakura and one day I'll be Sasukes wife!" _'A stupid one who's obsessed with someone huh? Well at leased I don't have to worry she'll take my Naruto.'_

"No your not billboard-brow I'm going to be Sasukes wife! Oh and I'm Ino." _'Another idiot who's not a threat, good.'_

"I'm Temari the oldest in my family and this is Kankuro and Gaara." "Sup" (Kan) "Hn" (Gaara) _'She a bit cocky but I like her, and her two brothers don't seem like they'll be much of a problem.'_

"I am Lee and I like YOUTH!" _'Ok this ones weird better keep him away from Naruto before he corrupts him.'_

"I'm Shikamaru." _'Not much to say… wait is he asleep! When did that happen?'_

"I'm Choji I like to eat." _'Harmless enough.'_

"I'm Sai, hello dickless and brother-complex one." "HEY!" (Naruto) _'What a __bastard__! But he sure did figure me out fast.'_ I thought as my eye twitched a bit out of annoyance.

I look at the person on the end to see that he's a wolf. _'Maybe his parents are my parents friends.'_

"I'm Sasuke." He seems to care as much about this as I did about meeting my parent's friends, not interested at all. _'He doesn't seem interesting in Naruto but I better be careful.'_

"And I'm Itachi, Sasukes older brother." A smooth voice came from behind me. I turn around to see a wolf almost an exact copy of Sasuke but older. He smiles and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Looking directly into my eyes. For some reason my heart skips a beat but I don't pay any attention to it.

"Nice to meet you all!" Naruto said smiling.

"Yes every, but we have to go unpack and all so see you." A grab Naruto's hand and start to run before anyone could, even Naruto, could say other wise. Not that he ever went against me; in fact he always does what I tell him to do.

"Kyuu-nii I think I'm gonna like it here!" Naruto says with a smile that just warms my heart. I stop running and pull Naruto into a hug.

"Yey I think in gonna like it here too." I pick him up and start running back to home once again. _'I'm glad Naruto, you deserve to be happy.'_

* * *

_So what od you think!_ tell me please! also read my other stories! and what do you think happened with naruto in his past. all will be revealed in do time! so please subscribe and dont foget to review. also i really do need a name for this story so please feel free to offer up suestions ill even try to make a poll for the names so that way you people decided on the name. okso ill story you up later!


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Ok so I just found out ttheir there could be a chance of Naruto shippuden having a sasunaru ending! That is if there are enough people who signed the petition! Now I gave you the link and I would LOVE it if you sign it and get the ending to become sasunaru! I will keep with up until I update next! PLEASE DO THIS and I'll give you a cookie!

Ok for everyone who cant get the link here (which is everyone) i put the link on my profile please got to it. Tell you friends about it and together we can make it a sasunaru ending! Haha I sound like an infomercial or something!

Ps sorry if this bothers you and if there is no link the message me and I'll send it to you thanks! I'm trying to get the word out so I'm putting this message one all of my story. I hope everyone else puts the word out help make Naruto a sasunaru ending!


End file.
